Guilty Pleasure
by Mishiko Shinsei
Summary: Peeping Seto. Started out as a crack fic and made a left turn into drama. YYxY. SxYY. Disclaimer: Just own the cracked out words in my head that have made it to paper, nothing else.


Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Guilty Pleasure**

He couldn't believe they hadn't discovered the camera and small mic by now.

Three months and he'd had a front row seat every night to the Yami/Yugi show.

Some nights it would be boring conversations about their equally boring friends. Some nights he had to endure hours of emo/angsty drivel. Some nights they just went straight to bed.

And then there were the nights he liked best, the ones with free porn. And it looks like tonight is one of those nights. Smiling to himself he slides his hand to the zipper of his dress pants as Yami's nude form advances on his hikari, already naked on Yami's bed.

He thought he'd missed them as he had to work late tonight, but now he's glad that he avoided the prelims and arrived right at the main event.

His hand flies along his shaft as he watches Yami thrusting in and out of Yugi's moaning form, close to the end of their tryst for the evening.

'It a shame really,' he thinks to himself as he releases all over his hand and the dress pants he neglected to remove, almost at the same time Yami cries out with his release, 'but this is probably as close as I'll ever come to having either one of them.'

Suddenly depressed, he realizes that it could be the closest he'll ever come to having sex with anyone. Women held no interest for him at all. And as the CEO of the largest gaming company in the world, he couldn't be seen going out with a man. And even if he could claim that said person was merely his 'friend', he'd never do it because he'd never know if he could trust them. There were so many liars, backstabbers and just plain enemies in his life and world that he couldn't take the chance.

Wiping the sticky and now cold hand on his dress pants, Kaiba stands, shedding the ruined article and adding the accompanying shirt, and heads to the bathroom to shower for bed. He doesn't need to see nor hear their moments in afterglow. Besides, he knows what they'll do by heart. Yugi will cuddle into Yami's arms whispering words of love, Yami will thank his 'aibou' for loving him, they'll kiss lightly for a few moments and then fall asleep in each other's arms.

For some reason, knowing that is especially painful tonight.

'Maybe because it'll never be me,' he frowns, hanging his head under the shower spray.

After 20 minutes or so, he decides he's wallowed enough and steps out of the stall, drying off and toweling his hair before padding into his room for a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. Snuggling under the covers he tries his best to banish the crippling loneliness and get some sleep. It's about 3 o'clock when he finally drifts off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glaring at the clock as though it were the biggest enemy he'd ever faced, Kaiba fights with himself about simply chucking it across the room to join it's 12 other brethren in alarm clock heaven. The chucking impulse wins out and he flings the culprit with deadly force into the far wall of his bedroom and gets up to go to work, knowing that there will be a brand new one of the same make and model in its place on the nightstand when he returns from work tonight.

Moving slowly due to lack of sleep, he dresses and heads out, stepping into the waiting limo at the front door.

Ever since that night three weeks ago, when he opted to avoid Yami/Yugi's 'cuddle-fest' he hadn't slept well. The images and sounds of their lovemaking dominated his thoughts. He'd even skipped a few nights of his voyeuristic activities in the hopes that it would clear his head, to no avail. And when he did sleep, they're usually all he dreamt about. He's seriously entertaining the idea of going to the house and removing the camera, figuring that maybe having the temptation to continuously spy on them could help his cause.

It was actually ridiculously easy to install the device in the smoke detector. His original purpose was to keep an eye on his biggest rival, and maybe figure out what tricks he was using to beat him all the time. And in all actuality, he'd planned to install one of the devices into the homes of all of his rivals, including the mutts'. Though his threat as a duelist was minimal, it was still there.

To get them all out of the house, he hacked into the gas company's computer and convinced it that the residence above and behind their game shop had a gas leak. When the gas company came to investigate, at 1:45 in the morning, Kaiba made sure one of his PI's accompanied them and installed the device. He'd only meant to listen in on their conversations to see if there was anything said about cheating. One day, he sat at his bedroom desk working on his laptop from work while his home laptop played the real-time feed from Yami/Yugi's room when he began hearing sounds he couldn't identify.

Getting up from desk, he walked over to the laptop and nearly fell over at the sight displayed clearly on the 17" screen; Yugi giving Yami a blowjob. And from the way he went at it and the pleas and moans coming from Yami, this wasn't the first time he'd done it. Kaiba stood mesmerized as Yugi, sucked, licked and stroked Yami to a loud completion.

Kaiba watched every night after that, forgetting all about his other rivals.

And now he couldn't get away from it fast or far enough.

Pressing his face in his hands while he sits at his desk after a grueling meeting with his Board, he tries desperately to banish the images from his mind. Like Yami's slim form pressing his lover into the mattress, one of the other's legs dangling over a muscular arm, the other wrapped around a trim waist. Or Yugi's expert mouth devouring Yami's length, obviously enjoying the pastime. Or the one time when Yami straddled Yugi and rode him to what looked to be a very satisfying climax.

But the sex scenes dancing in his head weren't what bothered him the most, it was the loving and caring ones, the ones where they expressed their love for each other in little ways. Like the time when Yami gave Yugi a back massage simply because the man needed one and not as foreplay. And the time when Yugi sat Yami on the floor and just brushed his hair as they talked about their day.

After three weeks of this torture, Kaiba's love of his photographic memory had started to wane.

Stepping from the limo to the door of his empty mansion, he decides that living vicariously through Yami would have to do for the moment. Sure it tore holes in his heart and soul, but he could endure if it meant getting a glimpse of what having a real life was like. He hadn't had one of those since age 8 or so. At 25, he deserved to at least sample it.

Briefly, he worries what Mokuba would think about what he's doing before turning on the monitor and initializing the device he'd shut off a week ago. Mokuba would probably be very disappointed in his 'Nii-sama'. At least he'd been able to give Mokuba some semblance of a 'normal' life, complete with chores, allowances and public school. He'd even allowed Mokuba to follow his dream to be a graphic artist rather than force him into working at Kaiba Corp. like that bastard Gozoboro did to him.

A tinge of fear and pain as he realizes that Mokuba is probably the closest he'll ever come to having a son. Once he's gone, that's it. He sighs deeply, staring blankly at the empty room displayed on the screen before him. Checking his watch, he realizes that it's well after 10 o'clock at night and there's still no one on the screen. They must have gone out of town.

After the second night of empty space, he becomes worried that something's wrong.

Skipping the obligatory limo ride and consequently his 9 am board meeting, Kaiba speeds over to the game shop in his Porsche, a slight panic surrounding him. Finding the 'Closed' sign askew and the front door wide open does nothing to assure him.

"Yami! Yugi!" He yells rushing in frantically. Broken glass lay everywhere and most of the merchandise is missing or strewn about the heavily vandalized interior. Dismissing the ominous signs, he runs up to the residence, still calling their names. It's only when he's back down in the shop after not finding any trace of them in the house that he sees the remains of the police tape hanging on his arm. It must have been across the door when he came he, but he was too concerned about finding Yami and Yugi to notice it.

Pulling out his cell, he orders one of his PI's to find out about what happened in the shop and where Yami and Yugi were ASAP and he'd wait in his car.

A long 15 minutes later and he had his answer, a robbery gone very badly. Yugi lay in intensive care, not expected to last the week after the two bullets one robber put into his skull and Yami refused to leave his side. Apparently, they'd tied Yami up and were looting the place, when Yugi surprised them. He'd come in through the back of the shop after dropping their pizza for the night on the kitchen counter, which startled one of the three cleaning the place out and he panicked. The two bullets in Yugi's head were two of four in his body. Two more bullets made there way into a screaming Yami, one in and out of his left arm and one in his right thigh and they caught his swift form when he rushed to Yugi's side.

"Mr. Kaiba," the PI calls into the cell, which he'd dropped into his lap at the news. Yugi dying? He couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Mr. Kaiba!" the PI calls louder.

"What?" Kaiba snaps, picking up the phone.

"I asked if you wanted to know the name of the hospital."

"Of course, you idiot!"

Once the information is received, he hangs up the phone and speeds off.

Ignoring rules, regulations and all of their stupid friends, Kaiba barges into the intensive care unit. He didn't care if technically he wasn't family and shouldn't have been in there, he wasn't going to let Yami go through this alone. Finding the proper bed, he steps slowly around the drawn curtain.

"Yami?" he whispers to the grieving form, clutching tightly to his partner's hand.

"He's gone," the other murmurs sadly. "Ten minutes ago."

Kaiba is stunned into silence. He could have been here sooner. Could have been here for Yami. But he was so intent on jerking off to his rivals screwing each other that he didn't think about how unlikely it was for them to have gone away during one of the busiest times of the year. He should have gone by the shop sooner. Then he would have known sooner. Then Yami would have had someone here with him.

"What can I do," he asks solemnly.

"I've never planned a funeral. I don't know what to do. His mother is in jail for check fraud. Jii-chan is senile, which is why we were running the shop in the first place, and no one's heard from his father in over 20 years. I'm listed as his next of kin, but…"

"Don't worry. I'll handle everything. Just tell me what you want."

"Okay."

After a long silence, Kaiba puts his hand lightly on Yami's shoulder.

"Where are you staying?"

"Here."

"I mean after here."

"Nowhere."

"I have plenty of room."

"Thank you, but I don't want to impose."

"Do any of your friends have any room to spare?"

"No."

"Well, I can't leave you on the street. How about you just stay while I help you with the arrangements."

"I guess that's alright. Sure."

"Okay."

Another long silence as Kaiba studies Yami, worried that his rival is still clutching Yugi's lifeless hand as if he expects him to wake up any moment.

"Yami, maybe we should go and let them take care of Yugi's…of Yugi," he suggests, not willing to call the form on the bed a 'body' just yet.

"No, not yet. Just a few more minutes."

"Sure, Yami."

Kaiba sits in the other chair in the small space, right next to Yami, offering what support he can in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smallish ceremony ends and the attendees make their way back to Kaiba's mansion. After an attempt to retrieve some clothes and toiletries for the stay at Kaiba's reduced Yami to a sobbing, screaming mess, he refused to set foot in the place again. Kaiba sent members of his security staff to retrieve anything personal from the residence and had it placed in one of the guest rooms for Yami to go through later. Anything he needed, from clothes to deodorant to an alarm clock, Kaiba bought new.

Yami holds up well, considering he is the sole representative for Yugi's 'family'.

Kaiba did a search to find out if Yugi's mother had indeed been arrested for check fraud, as it seemed highly unlikely, based on the couple of times he'd met her as a teen. As it turned out, she had been locked up, but not for check fraud. Keiko Mutou had suffered a cerebral hemorrhage at the age of 40, just after Yugi's 18th birthday, and had lost all capacity to function as an adult. The now 45-year-old woman had been committed to a long-term care facility to live out the rest of her days mentally functioning as a three-year-old.

Several of Yugi and Yami's repeat customers attended the event, expressing their condolences and begging Yami not to rush back into opening the shop.

"We'll wait for you. And if you decide never to open it again, we'll do whatever we can to help you with that," one of his frequent patrons, a fifty-ish matron who'd come with her husband, and five of her six grandchildren expounded. Her grandchildren had all but swarmed Yami, hugging him and expressing their sympathy and sorrow. One of them, a little girl about 10 years old, had approached to give him a hug of condolence and instead wound up needing Yami to comfort her about 'losing her big brother'.

Kaiba keeps a close eye on Yami. He knew that Yami's breaking point loomed as he hadn't really eaten or slept in the three or four days he'd been at Kaiba's house and he had no idea if he ever left Yugi's bedside in the days before his death.

After a devastated Tea has to be pulled off of Yami, sobbing with her grief, Kaiba decides that Yami has had enough. Instructing one of the servants serving food to start suggesting people 'go home and give Yami some time to rest from the ordeal', he leads the barely standing man upstairs. Now completely unresponsive, even to his name, Kaiba slowly strips him down to his boxers, fighting down unwanted images of the lithe, nude form thrusting in and out of his deceased lover and friend. Putting him in a pair of dark green, long sleeved pajamas, he directs Yami into the bed and covers up the silent, staring form.

Once back downstairs, he finds a few of Yami and Yugi's friend still in the living room.

"Why is Yami here, Kaiba?" the mutt demands, eyes narrowed in challenge.

"Because none of you losers could help him," he spits, narrowing his eyes dangerously. The audacity! They all back away or just don't have the resources to help, so he steps in and now this ingrate had the nerve to question his generosity!

"Well we all know what kind of 'help' you want to give him," that pointed-haired dweeb pipes up. Despite having graduated high school with Yami and Yugi, Kaiba is unable to see past Tristian's supreme 'dweeb-ness'.

"Well, why don't we just ask him ourselves?" Tea snaps angrily.

"Good idea," the mutt responds, moving to go up the stairs. Kaiba stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaiba growls.

"To check on one of my best friends, moneybags. Now let go before I make you regret it."

Kaiba raises an eyebrow and tightens his grip.

"No," he commands, "You will not disturb him."

"Seeing one of his best friends isn't disturbing him. Now let go!"

"Yami is in no shape for visitors, Mutt. Now back off and go home or I'll have you thrown out."

"What did you call me!"

"Mutt. M-U-T-T."

The mutt growls at him like the dog he is, but before he can start anything, Tea pipes up with, "How would you know what kind of shape he's in, Kaiba? You're not his friend, we are."

The barbed retort freezes on his lips. She's right. They are his friends. Had he not been missing his night-time masturbation 'film', he wouldn't have even bothered to go to the game shop. He'd never have known what happened to Yugi unless he read it in the paper. Not that he didn't care, but all who knew him understood that he had no friends, especially this group, so they probably wouldn't have called him. If something like that had happened to him, he'd only have Mokuba who cared because he has no one else.

Friends. That's another luxury he'd never have.

He lets go of Joey's arm, defeated by his own fears and realizations, not by anything they've said.

"Fine," he mumbles. "Follow me."

He leads them to Yami's room and opens the door quietly. Yami is still staring at nothing, curled into a ball under the covers.

"What did you do to him, Kaiba?" Tea accuses, rushing to his side.

"Don't you know? I hired the men who killed Yugi, just so I could get Yami to my house and have him at my mercy," he grinds out sarcastically.

"That's not funny, Kaiba," Tristan snaps.

"It wasn't meant to be. I was just answering Gardner's ridiculous question with the answer she wanted to hear. Satisfied, Gardner?" He finishes with a tilt of his head.

"Why do you have to be like that, man?" the mutt whines.

"And how the hell do you think I should answer a question like that? 'What did I do to him?' indeed. You all stand here accusing me of doing something to make him like that, but did you ever stop to think that maybe he's just in shock? His lover and best friend just died and you wonder why he's curled up in a ball like he wants to die! What do you think he should be doing? Cartwheels? Singing 'Ding-dong the witch is dead'?" Kaiba lashes, his voice rising to a roar.

"Lover?" Tristan glares. "What kind of twisted shit are you talking? Yugi and Tea were getting married next spring."

It takes every once of his being not to let the shock register on his face or in his voice when he replies.

"Oh. I just assumed they were," he covers. "But even if they weren't lovers, Yugi was still his best friend. Why do you idiots think he should be anything other than catatonic right now?"

Joey and Tristan look away and Tea just hangs her head.

"Sorry, Kaiba," the mutt apologizes. "It's just that you swept in and took everything over before any of us had a chance to do anything and we didn't understand why."

'Neither do I', he muses to himself.

"You had plenty of time," he says out loud. "Yugi was already gone when I got there and Yami had to witness his last breaths alone. One of his 'so-called' friends should have been there with him."

"We wanted to," Tea whispers, kneeling on the floor beside Yami and holding one of his hands in hers, "but the nurses…."

"Fuck them!" Kaiba yells. "I did. And I'm not even his friend!"

"Well, we all can't be 'Seto Kaiba, superhero' moneybags. Some of us have to worry about security and being thrown out of the hospital," the mutt quips angrily.

Kaiba notices Yami rolling away from Tea and covering his ears, suddenly realizing that their conversation may be making Yami worse.

"Now look what you've done! I told you Yami wasn't up for visitors. Get out!" Kaiba orders.

"No!" Tristan counters, "You can't make us leave our friend. We're more important to him than you are!"

Kaiba had had it with their self-righteous bullshit.

"Friend? Where were you, 'friend' when Yami snapped two days ago and tried to fly off of the balcony? Where were you 'friend' when Yami was too distraught to even go into the game shop or the house, let alone get any of his or Yugi's belongings from it? Where were you 'friend' these last four days while he was planning the ceremony? Where were you 'friend' when he needed new clothes and things to function daily because he couldn't touch any of the old? You were nowhere to be found! So don't you dare come at me with your 'friendship speeches' and your self-righteous bullshit! And another thing, if you were all such great friends, you wouldn't have even started this conversation with him anywhere in earshot! Now get out so Yami can rest or I'll have you thrown out!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cheerleaders hadn't been back since that day two weeks ago when he had them forcibly removed, not that he blames them. After all, he did threaten to have them all arrested for trespassing. But it did prove his point that they didn't have any concept of what friendship and loyalty really are. Had he been any one of them, he'd have said, 'To hell with the consequences! He won't keep me away from my friend' and barged in, daring him to call the cops.

Kaiba looks over at Yami's sleeping form.

After Yami's second attempt to leave the house from the balcony last night, he moved the deeply grieving man into his room where he could keep an eye on him at night. As he had almost cavernous space in his room, he had the bed Yami had been using brought into his room to help lessen the transition. He also made room in his closet for some of Yami's clothes. He hoped this temporary solution, coupled with the therapy he'd arranged for twice a week in his den, would help his newly acquired friend.

Friend.

The concept wasn't new to him he'd just never had one before. Was he doing all that a friend would? He thought so. Maybe in a few weeks, he'd do another 'friend' thing and invite the losers back here to see Yami. Or maybe he would take them all out. Or maybe Yami would want to go out with them alone. After all, they were his friends first. Kaiba figures he'll probably be relegated back to 'just a rival' once Yami could function on his own and he'd be friendless again. Narrowing his eyes at his rival, he instinctively knows that Yami wouldn't do that to him. It's not his way. Kaiba knew that Yami was a very loyal friend once he decided you were one.

Speaking of his friends, he wondered why they didn't know about Yami and Yugi's relationship. And he wondered if it would have continued even after Yugi and Tea got married. Yugi and Tea. Even he could see that coming a mile away, which is why finding out about Yugi's preference surprised him. Or maybe he just liked both.

Marking and closing the book in his hands, which he hadn't read one word of for the past 20 minutes, he decides to call it a night.

Three weeks later, Yami has begun eating and sleeping more and they've even had a few conversations that lasted more that 30 seconds and twelve words. And Yami hasn't tried to leave the house via the balcony again. He did catch him staring intently at his straight razor one day while he was shaving, though, so he threw it out and bought an electric one, checking every bedroom and bathroom in the house for any others. He also locked all of the knife drawers and had his collection of blades locked up in the safe at Kaiba Corp.

"They didn't know," Yami said quietly to him one day at dinner. He'd been living at the mansion for almost three months.

"What?"

"Tea, Joey and Tristan. They didn't know about Yugi and me. We didn't want them to know."

Kaiba got nervous. Now Yami was going to ask him how he knew and he couldn't very well say, 'Oh, I knew because I used your sexual activity to get my own rocks off.'

Crimson locked with sapphire.

"We knew, Kaiba."

"What?" Well, he was quite eloquent tonight.

"The camera. We knew it was there."

Those reserves of strength he tapped into before to hold back the shock fail him miserably this time. Eyes wide, breathing erratic, he tries to sputter out some sort of explanation. Then Yami smiles at him.

A real smile. The kind of smile he'd seen him give to Yugi and those worthless humans he called friends.

Kaiba's shocked speechless.

"We knew you were watching us," Yami continues, "and we didn't mind. It made things more exciting to know you were there."

The despondent frown returns, troubling Kaiba greatly.

"Actually," he begins sadly, "we were going to call you that night because Yugi noticed that the camera wasn't on the night before."

"Why?" What's with the one-word questions?

"What?"

Great, now he's got Yami doing it too.

"Why were you going to call me?"

The smile comes back, possibly brighter than before.

"To join us of course."

Kaiba closes his eyes and exhales slowly, fighting in vain to quell the growing arousal in his lap. Yami makes that impossible with his next move. Kaiba watches Yami stand and walk abound the table toward him, eyes glazed with an emotion he couldn't classify.

Soft lips meet his in a hesitant kiss.

"Thank you, Kaiba. Thank you for taking care of me all this time," he whispers, kissing him lightly again before climbing into the taller man's lap straddling him and sliding his arms around the neck of the now terrified CEO.

Kaiba swallows and licks his lips, completely at a loss. His hands grip the arms of his chair tightly, nearly losing it completely as Yami begins nuzzling his neck, gasping sharply when a light nip is applied.

"Y-Yami," he manages shortly. "What are you doing?"

"I never stopped wanting you, Seto. And now I can have you and thank you all at once. Besides, this is what Yugi would have wanted, for us to be together. He'd planned to break it off with Tea after we talked to you. He'd been in love with you for years and I had begun to understand what he saw in you and began to fall for you too. He'd wanted us all to be together, so how could I do any less than share my life with you?"

Kaiba stays silent, trying to catch his breath after all Yami had said.

They knew the camera was there.

They'd found out it was his.

They _liked_ having the camera there and having him watching.

Yugi had been in love with him for years.

Yami had begun to fall in love with him.

They both wanted Kaiba to join them in their sexual escapades.

Yami _still_ wanted him and was talking about sharing a life together.

He felt overwhelmed.

"Yami, I've never…" he trails off, embarrassed by his virginity.

Crimson locked again with sapphire, a smile of understanding accompanying them.

"I know. It's all right. I'll show you."

"Yami…" he trails off, completely tongue tied by events he had no way of anticipating.

Yami's lips meet his again, this time earning a response. A nip at Kaiba's lower lip and Yami's tongue slides in, dominating the kiss. Kaiba moans at the contact, wrapping his arms around the other's back fiercely and thrusting his hips against the others.

After several minutes of this extremely pleasurable activity, Kaiba loses control.

He's vaguely aware of dishes and food hitting the floor as he sweeps things out of his way and lays Yami down on the table. Frantically tossing off clothes in between fiery kisses, Kaiba barely prepares Yami with salad oil from the oil and vinegar set before coating his throbbing arousal and plunging right in.

It's not 'sex' or 'making love'. Kaiba gives Yami a brutal fucking on the heavy mahogany, claiming him, marking his neck, chest and upper arms with dozens of love bites. After nearly simultaneous climaxes, Kaiba collapses on top of his fantasy-turned-lover, as said lover's legs lose their firm grip around his waist. After calming down some, Kaiba gathers his koi up and heads to his, now their, bedroom.


End file.
